Bubbly
by Jncera
Summary: Jason and Cass take a bubble bath to relax, and why is Cass so cute and sly and sexy and...


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

A/N: I just really love JasCas :)

* * *

**Bubbly**

One of the best features of Cassandra's room at the Wayne Manor was her bathroom—namely her bathtub. By purpose doting or accidental luck, that bathtub—with the exception of Bruce's—was the most lavish in the Manor. It was nothing short of a miniature Jacuzzi complete with underwater bubbles, over-the-water scented soap, and dancing-through-the-water kaleidoscopes of rainbow light. This lovely concoction and contraption was the favorite method for a certain resident couple to relax after a harrowing night of kicking ass and taking names.

"What are you doing?"

Jason was leaning comfortably into the thoughtfully molded back-rest of the Jacuzzi-bathtub-whatever-it's-called, with one arm around Cass as she curled into his body, her head resting sweetly in her favorite nook underneath his collarbone He peered down at her piling and shaping a block of bubbles, using her fingers to meticulously shave off certain edges and fluff up other curves.

"Molding," Cass replied without looking away from her sudsy sculpture.

Jason snorted. He could see _that_.

"_What_ are you molding?" he corrected with more specificity.

"A loaf of bread."

"A loaf of—"

But before Jason could finish his inquisitive exclamation, Cass slapped the soapy loaf into his open mouth. He flinched and spat out a snowstorm of bubbles, sputtering curses and bringing his free hand to wipe his mouth and tongue. When the last bubble was gone (but not the bitter taste), he glared down at Cass, who simply gazed mirthfully back and released a stream of mischievous giggles.

"You are a _terrible_ baker," he coughed unhappily.

Cass grinned, and pushed another mountain of foam towards them. "Would you like some butter?"

Jason quickly pushed the pile away and shook his head. "You would also be a terrible dairy-cheese-maker-person."

"A… creamer?" Cass suggested after a brief pause.

Jason made a noise between amusement and apathy, and shifted his arm wrapped around her. He slowly began to move his calloused palm up and down her silky curves—a habit he had acquired and carried out whenever they lay next to each other. It was almost an unconscious and comfortable routine, or an instinctual need to just touch her, and know she was there; know she was really…_his_.

Cass suddenly moved from his side, and with a splash, straddled herself over his waist. His eyes automatically flickered to the waves of white sliding down her wet skin, revealing muscles and curves in all the right places, and multitudes of scars in all the heart-wrenching ones.

His gaze finally traveled upwards and found her smirking at him, a strand of wet hair clinging seductively near her garnet lips. But before he could return the sexy expression, she quickly raised her hand from the water and blew a flutter of bubbles into his face.

"_What the f-Cass!_" he sputtered again, squeezing his eyes shut and wiping away the tickling soapy spheres.

Cass laughed—rare droplets of shining gold sparkling and tumbling from her tiny teeth and dark eyes, and echoing off the ivory and black marble walls. It was a laugh Jason treasured because of _all_ the people in the world who deserved to look so beautiful and happy, it was Cass.

Even if it _was_ at the expense of a mouthful of scented soap.

He placed his hands on her back and pulled her towards him, but she playfully resisted and slid backwards until she was precariously close to his—

Jason slyly raised one corner of his lips and sent her a lopsided smirk. "Does Baby Bat want to turn the rest of the bathroom into a swimming pool again?"

Cass winked at him, and then _slowly, deliberately, foxily_…returned back to her original position at his side.

"You fucking _tease_," he growled, even as he moved his arm to enclose her again.

Cass simply reached up and patted his cheek, and then snuggled deeper onto chest. She closed her eyes and listened to the soft lapping of water and Jason's steady breathing, and soon dissolved inside the warm cocoon and into honeyed sleep.

Jason sighed, and lost himself in his own musings as he simmered soothingly in the warm water: what type of bread Alfred was going to bake tomorrow (he was craving rye for some reason), if Damian had beaten his high-score on that one video game (that little cheating snot), when Stephanie and Tim were going to return from their "secret mission" in Hawaii (cheese-balls and terrible liars, both of them)…

When he opened his eyes, most of the bubbles had faded away, and the water had turned uncomfortably lukewarm. He laid his cheek against Cass's forehead, but he sensed she had long slipped into her dreaming world. This wasn't the first time she had fallen asleep with him in the bathtub. What can he say—he just _exuded_ pure calmness.

He hated rousing her away from her rare moment away from reality. Therefore, he would always noiselessly scoop her up, lay her down on their bed and wrap her with a swaddling of towels and blankets until she stirred on her own.

Cassandra Cain was literally the _only_ person who could turn Jason Todd into such a cheesy sweetheart.

He slipped his other arm underneath her and stood up in one smooth and well-choreographed motion. The water sloshed and splashed, and he left tiny streams in his wake on the marble as he walked through the bathroom and into the bedroom. He gently laid Cass on the bed, but before he could move away to gather the corners of the comforter, her hand came up and with a soft squish, his cheek was covered with bubbles once more.

Cass opened her eyes and grinned. "Dessert?"

Jason narrowed his eyes and pounced on her, grabbing her wrists and thrusting them above her. He wiped the bubbles into her neck and seized her mouth for a sultry and feral kiss.

"I'll show _you_ dessert," he growled fiercely into her lips.

And then, on other occasions, one of the best features of Cass's room at the Wayne Manor was the bedroom itself, as a certain resident couple had _other_ ways to relax after a harrowing day that _didn't _involve bubbles…


End file.
